


Olive's solution

by Stuckfan



Category: Sydney to the Max (TV)
Genre: Cumshot, Darkweb, F/M, Hand Jobs, Pictures, Underage - Freeform, child pornography, money problems, older man/young girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27444850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuckfan/pseuds/Stuckfan
Summary: Sydney says she's going to take a shower before dinner, leaving me alone with Olive. I pay them little mind and keep going over the pile of bills laid out before me. Eventually Olive makes her way over to my table and asks, “Is there anything I can do to help Mr. Reynolds?”
Relationships: olive rozalski/max reynolds
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Olive's solution

I’m drowning. No, not literally, but it feels that way. Life was great. I have my daughter Sydney, my Mom, a booming business. All great things to have. Now I’m in so much debt I can’t see the end. I’ve sunk every bit of savings, taken out loans, done everything I can and the bike shop is failing. A competitor opened up close by, they have twice the inventory, staff and lower prices. Of course I’m failing. I can’t keep up. I’m at a loss at what to do. Looking over, I see Sydney and her best friend Olive sitting on the couch doing homework together. Sydney’s not dumb, she knows something is wrong, but she hasn’t tried to get me to talk about it. At least not after the last time. I exploded and took out my frustration on my 14 year old daughter. She didn’t deserve it and I feel awful. She accepted my apology, but things have been strained between us since. It doesn’t help that, if I don’t find some money soon, I’m going to have to close the shop. I’ll have to file bankruptcy and start over. Working for someone else, doing who knows what.

Sydney says she's going to take a shower before dinner, leaving me alone with Olive. I pay them little mind and keep going over the pile of bills laid out before me. Eventually Olive makes her way over to my table and asks, “Is there anything I can do to help Mr. Reynolds?” I look up and see her honest expression and my heart melts a little. She is a great friend to Sydney and I’m so happy they are together. Sydney will need someone when our world comes crashing down. “ No, Olive. I’m sorry you can’t. Not unless you know a way to make a lot of money very quickly” I jest. When she doesn’t even chuckle I know I’ve hit a new low. “I’m sorry Olive, I shouldn’t even make a joke like that.” 

“It’s not that, Mr. Reynolds. It’s just….well what if I knew a way, but you wouldn’t like it? In fact you might even be angry if you found out.” I look at her closely. Her expression worried, her eyes open. “I promise I won’t be angry.” I state evenly. This time she seems to be studying me. Then she looks over her shoulder, as if she could see if Sydney is still in the shower.I see her making the decision. “ Ok, only if you promise it stays between us. Like really promise. None of that, your a Dad and you have to do the right thing crap. If, I tell you this, and that’s a big IF. You tell no one. You take this information to the grave.” I’ve never seen Olive so serious. I really start to consider if I want to know this. I’m not super close with her parent’s, but I know we would call each other if something serious came up. Olive looks nervous and I know that whatever I’m about to discover, it would fall into those lines. Something I should tell her parents. However Olive knows how to make money, it’s something I may not want to know. Then I look down and the bills are there, mocking me. “Ok,” I say. “ I really promise.” resigned to whatever fate is about to bestow. 

Olive, goes to her bag and pulls out her laptop and sets it up. I wait, still unsure about the line I’m sure I just crossed. I see her turn on a VPN and open a set of hidden files and websites. I’m not sure I follow everything she just did, but before opening her browser she looks at me. “Last chance.” I take a deep breath and nod my head. Click. A site is loading, “Ok, what you are about to see is illegal, but you can make a lot of money quickly. Before you ask, only Emmy and I know about this. Sydney knows NOTHING! And it’s going to stay that way” she warns me. The site loads and I try to understand what I’m seeing. Row after row of small thumbnails pictures. Mostly girls, some boys all young. I don’t see anything illegal, weird but not illegal. “What am I looking at?” confused. Olive points to all the pictures, “ If I clicked on one of these images I would see how much it would cost to buy pictures or videos of them. Usually nude or masturbating. Depending on what they offer. There is some program that prevents what is being offered from being shared with others. So one person can’t buy your pics or videos and then put them on a P2P site. The files will self-destruct or something. I don’t know what really, all I know is that you can make a lot of money because each and every customer has to pay you.”

My mind is spinning. I didn’t even know sites like this existed, yet alone there was a customer base for them. Olive watches me closely, wondering if she was wrong to trust me. I nod, letting her know I understand. Then the most obvious question comes to mind, “ Olive? How is this going to help me make money?” She looks down for a second and turns a bright red, then she meets my eyes determined, “You take pictures of me and we sell them.” she answers bluntly. If I were shocked seconds ago, then my mind has melted now. “You want me….you want to...I mean.” taking a deep breath “ You want me to take nude pictures of you and sell them on this site?” She nods and adds, “ I’ve done it once before.” She goes on to tell me how she really wanted this leather jacket and how expensive it was. Then she goes on to tell me how quickly she made enough money to buy the jacket. She is willing to do it again to help us out. 

My brain races with the possibilities both moral and realistic. I shouldn’t be thinking about this, using my daughter’s best friend just to not lose everything. At the end of the day, it’s just a business or a house. We would survive if it came to that. Family and love that’s important, yet I’m tempted. She is offering a way out. I’m the man overboard and she has the only buoy. But then, how would we do this? It isn’t like I can pull out my phone and take pictures of her right this second and does she really want me to take the pictures? Olive is waiting patiently for my brain to catch up, once it does I ask, “ How would we do this, and when?” I guess my decision has been made, I’d rather do this than be a failure. She is about to answer when we hear Sydney’s footsteps. “I’ll come up with something” she whispers as she closes the laptop. “Hey, Syd I’m going to head home” The girls say their goodbyes and Sydney goes to her room for the night. 

I spend the night staring at the ceiling lost in the realization of what I’m willing to do to save my business. I can still stop this, I can tell her I’ve changed my mind. Then a little voice in my head says, “But you want this. You want to see her naked.” It’s a small voice, but it’s there. To say I’ve never wanted that before would be a lie. I’m a man and human. I’ve seen the girls in their bathing suits and wondered. I’ve thought about all of them and my dick has gotten hard. I would never act on it, or at least I don’t think I would. I’ve already agreed to do something I wouldn’t have thought possible only hours ago. The rest of the night is a lot like that. Trying to convince myself I won’t do this, but that voice telling me how much I want it. I sleep a little and wake up exhausted. Sydney made breakfast while Mom tells us how she is leaving for a last second cruise. It leaves this afternoon and won’t be back for 10 days. Sydney leaves for school and I help Mom pack. 

I go to the bike shop and hope today will be the day business picks back up. It doesn’t. I spend most of the day alone, trying to come up with ways to drum up business. Very little comes to mind and I sink deeper into despair. The girls show up and seem to be happy today is Friday. Sydney walks straight over to me, greeting me and asking how my day went. I lie and say if has been fine. Then she asks if she can spend the night at Emmy’s house. I guess the girls all want to make a weekend out of it. I agree and they zoom out of here, going home to pack and meet at Emmy’s. I laugh and envy them. So young and carefree. Then Olive walks back in, “ Tonight, Mr Reynolds. I’m going to call them and say my Mom said no. In reality she thinks I’m spending the night with Sydney. So, I’ll go home and grab some stuff I think we’ll need.” I say nothing, but nod in agreement. A few hours later I close up and head home unsure what I’ll find. 

What I find is Olive sitting on the couch watching TV, looking like she doesn’t have a care in the world. She smiles as I walk in and I could almost pretend Sydney is in the kitchen and today is a normal day. Then I see the bag at her feet and I’m reminded of what is about to happen. I greet Olive politely and walk to the kitchen. Pulling a beer out and downing it as fast as I can. Olive must have followed me in because when I turn around she is standing there waiting. She is watching me with an expression I can’t quite place. Maybe nervous mixed with excitement. “I thought we should talk,” she starts. “First let's talk about money. How much do you need?” I head back to the living room and pull out all of my overdue bills, “ I don’t really know how much exactly, but it is a lot more than a jacket.” I say a bit bitterly. Working together we come up with a minimum amount needed and an amount that would solve everything. Olive laughs, “ You weren’t kidding. Don’t worry I think we can make what you need, but it may take a while. Let me show you home much I made last time and how” Her laptop is already on the site and she pulls up her account. She goes on to explain the entire process and I begin to see how we could make money and how long it may take. “Olive, it seems to me that you will be taking a lot of risk and getting little reward” 

She looks at me concerned, “What risk?” My eyes widen, “ Of the photos getting out, someone seeing you, I don’t know a million other things I haven’t thought of yet.” This time she outright laughs, “ The site has never been broken and, well you could buy the pictures and you wouldn’t know it was me. I wear a mask.” I think about that, “How does the site protect you?” “Here let me show you” she answers.” What’s your email address?” I give it to her and seconds later I feel my phone buzz with a new email. I open it and the attached file. A photo of a girl in a revealing outfit, wearing a mask, is there. Without asking I know it is one of the photos of Olive. She looks beautiful and alluring. This photo was taken in order for the viewer to want more. I’m wanting more and I didn’t even pay for it. “Now watch this.” She pulls her phone out and takes a photo of my phone showing her picture. Then I watch as she emails that photo to me. I’m confused, but open the email and file. Only this time the photo is corrupted and I can’t see a thing. Thinking the file had a download error, I tried again. Same results. Olive is laughing at me at this point. “See, only someone who is authorized can view my photos or videos.” 

Mind blown. That’s the phrase right. Well I’m impressed. “How?” Is all I can get out. She shakes her head, “ I have no clue. I’m not into computers. All I know is it works and the money is good” I start to get excited, when the other part kicks in, “ What are you getting? I’m assuming you had plans to make a lot of money for yourself, if you are giving it all to me. What are you getting?” She looks around and then at me, “Well I get to keep my best friend living close. I get to help the man who has been an outstanding father since the day she was born. I get to do something for you that will bring that man back.” I process her words and understand that Sydney has been affected by my dark moods. I understand I’m not the happy go lucky father I once was. “Ok, but what about money?” She takes a second to think about it. “Believe it or not, I think we’ll make enough for both of us.” I’m not sure, but I’m willing to give her the benefit of the doubt. 

Olive grabs the bag I saw when I walked in. “Let’s go to Sydney’s room. I think the pictures will look better coming from a girl’s room.” I follow and we spend the next hour taking anything down that would be recognized as Sydney’s room. When that was finished, Olive went to the bathroom to change. When the door opened Olive was standing there wearing a barely there underwear set, bright pink with a mask to match. I want to tell her how incredible she looks, but don’t. The situation being weird enough as it is. Instead she goes to the bed and I pull my phone out again. Getting the camera app ready Olive starts by looking directly into the camera and pulling her best “come hither” look. I start snapping pictures, so many pictures. Without words her bra comes off first. My God! A more perfect set of breasts I’ve never seen. Her nipples match her outfit. I swear it. I’ve never seen anything like that, and it is so hot. I keep the camera going, but another part of my body is waking up. 

Olive is an expert, she moves her body like an experienced stripper. Showing all the best part of her body while still leaving you wishing for more. I start to wonder who took her pictures for the first set, but that is a question for another time. Her panties follow her bra and I’m in heaven. Her little pussy is glistening and hairless. I assume she waxed or something because there isn’t one hair there. Her poses start out coy and shy, but as I keep taking pictures she gets more and more bold. Her arousal is very evident both with sight and smell. Her musk is strong and intoxicating. I see her eyes drop to my crotch and smile, apparently happy that she is having such an effect on me. I keep taking pictures, saying nothing. From the time she walked into the room until now it’s been almost an hour. What little blood I have left in my brain is traveling further south every second. When Olive spreads the lips of her womanhood and winks at me I almost explode right then and there. “Mr. Reynolds” she whispers, “Some pics with my lips wrapped around a cock would sell very well” It’s all she says, laying there naked waiting for an answer. 

I still don’t talk, as if talk will somehow break whatever spell I’m under. Instead I unbuckle my belt and let my pants fall. Followed closely by my boxers. I step out of them and position my raging hard cock toward her. I’ve never seen someone’s eyes widen so much. I’m not sure if it because I did it or the size. I’m decent at just seven inches, but I just wait. I hold the camera up and as she moves I start up with the pictures again. Her hand reaches out tentatively and grabs my member. It’s been years since someone other than me has touched that, but I try to ignore that and keep taking pictures. I’ll say this, she may have never touched a cock before, but she is learning quickly. Her hand moves up and down, soft at first then with more pressure as she gains confidence. Before she goes too far her head moves toward my member. She teases me at first, kissing the head, or licking the top. All the while I have the camera going as fast as I can. Oh God I’m going to explode soon I know it. 

Her lips open up and she takes me in. Her tongue licking the underside, while her mouth sucks in. I finally break and moan, “Ohhh Olive. That feels so good” I guess that’s what she’s been waiting for because her head starts bobbing up and down something fierce. Taking more and more of me in with each thrust of her head. I don’t stop taking pictures, but they are coming out a bit blurry. It doesn’t mean I stop her or tell her to slow down. I’m not stopping this for anything. A few minutes later I’m getting close, being that Olive can’t know when that’s going to happen I warn her. “ Soon” Somehow that serves to tell her to speed up. I’m still taking pics but they are not a priority right now. I start to grunt when Olive pulls my cock out and opens wide. My first shot sprays her face, just below the eye, she adjusts and my second goes straight into her mouth. The camera is perfectly focused and I can only guess how much we will get for this. My final shot is a bit low, but it sprays across her chest. I make sure to catch that on film. 

Eventually I have to put the phone away. My cum is drying and it isn’t filming well. Olive grabs a towel and wipes herself down. We’re both a bit embarrassed, but I’m spent. I haven’t cum that hard in years. Olive makes no moves to get dressed and I follow suit. My limp appendage on display. “Email all the photos, even the bad one to me” she orders. We spend the next hour going through and making different sell-able sets. Eventually my dick gets hard again, but we both ignore it. Focusing on the work before us. As the last photo is uploaded and everything set, she looks over at me. “Mr. Reynolds?” “Max” I interrupt. She smiles, “ Max, that was so much fun. We can make several more sets. I have several more costumes and the whole night for us to work. Do you think you can cum several more times.” I laugh, “If you ask for it, I can do whatever you want” I promise.


End file.
